


Sickeningly Curious

by Annabel_Lioncourt



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, does this count as fluff? I've been gone from the world of fanfic for a long time., i guess?, sequel of sorts to NOPE, you will pry the fannon that walter is squicked at the idea of alutegra from my cold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel_Lioncourt/pseuds/Annabel_Lioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding proof that his boss, the girl he's watched grow up from a toddler, is meddling about with the resident vampire, he lets curiosity get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickeningly Curious

**Author's Note:**

> this is a squeal to the other one-shot I wrote, "Nope," but you don't have to read it first.

It had been over a month since he realized the reason why Integra had been acting so strangely as of late, and Walter had not mentioned his discovery to anyone on the staff, and certainly not towards either of the guilty parties. He noticed that the little glances he once thought were antagonism were something else, casual and barely visible smiles, and their silent glances at each other from across the room.

Both of them, however, had gone out for the night, and, thankfully, to different destinations. Integra was at an event at the Tate Modern, and Alucard was out patrolling the grounds of the manor. 

Walter made the rounds once again through the manor proper, ready again to pass over Integra's room, not wanting to find more evidence of the tryst that must have Arthur rolling in his grave. He liked to blame the strange sound of heavy banging on wood paneling that ocassionally came from the crypt on Arthur's uneasy rest. It was easier than contemplating their actual source. 

The door to her room was open, and when he tried the lock it stuck.  _Odd. She must not have pulled it shut the whole way_. A quick glance of the room showed it to be normal, and curiosity took over. Walter entered the room.

Curtains were still drawn, and he opened them, moonlight poured in. The reading lamp had been left on by her bed, but the wardrobe was shut and the bed was made. He opened the wardrobe, and all was in order there as well. Alucard's robe was not present, nor where any of his other articles. He sighed in relief, until he noticed light glinting off of something on her bedside table.  _Its just her glasses, maybe she wore contacts_....Integra never wore contacts. Ever. And she didn't own colored lenses either. Those were not hers. 

The drawer opened by itself, he told himself later, and he glanced around the odds and ends: a small antique pistol which was most likely still in working order, a care-worn Bible, a heavy silver ring with a dragon emblemed shield  _achingly sentimental, for either one of them_ , a pen, a King of Swords from a Tarot deck, a tin of water colors, a cough drop, and....nothing else. Nothing that he thought a responsible and independent woman like Integra would be keeping. Perhaps she didn't keep any around or add them to the grocery and supply order for not wanting anyone to discover her liaison? Perhaps if he made sure there was a stock of them in the medicine pantry by the servants' quarters she would make use of them.

Or she just keeps them in the cabinet in her bathroom. One could hope. 

Going through the cabinet there, he found a dusty contact lens case, tooth brushes, tooth paste,  _hello here we are_ , a small foil package of pills....which, when he read the label were merely allergy pills.

"She has to have something...I'll have to talk to that girl." he shut the cabinet, and there was a sound of water sloshing from behind the shower curtain of the bath.

"You know, I'm dead, so Integra doesn't have to worry about that?"

Later on, when Integra would enter in her evening gown from the event, eyes wide in shock at her butler trying to hang her vampire pet with a torn shower curtain, Walter would say that he blacked out on hearing an intruder in her rooms. Alucard on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing long enough to explain.

 


End file.
